


Catelyn

by Montizmon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montizmon/pseuds/Montizmon
Summary: Catelyn had only known Winterfell and mother, that was all her world, but she longed for answers. Answers about her true origin, who was her father, what had really happened in the terrible war for King's landing, so many years ago. New arrivals from the south will set in motion Catelyn's road to discover her true identity.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, even though I have read them for a long time, it's the first time I felt the courage to write one of my own. As many others I wasn't very satisfied with the show ending of GOT, but I had time to process it and get over it somehow, and one of the ways I did was by writing something. I'm still looking forward reading the rest of the books!
> 
> It's not much of a fix-it story though, and it's actually not very happy , but I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language, but I'll try not to make many mistakes  
> Thanks!

Catelyn's first memory was mother's lap and auburn hair, her gentle voice soothing her to sleep.

The room was silent while the women worked on their embroidery, as usual, mother's work was impeccable. Catelyn looked at her own and sighed, she tried hard to get her stitches straight but it seemed hopeless.

Cat looked around, lady Alyanne Royce was working on a falcon, with it's wings spread. She wondered if Alyanne missed her home in the Eirye, it had been 3 years since she arrived at Winterfell, the first of the wards that mother would be fostering. Rickard Karstark and Hoster Ashwood the following year. Arya Manderly arrived just last year. The room might have been quiet then, but it was full of life compared to the time before. Catelyn would wander around and play in the lonely keep, it was so empty and silent that she used to imagine it was a haunted castle like Harrenhall.

"Child" Cat was startled by mother's voice. "Let me see" she said while taking Cat's work and inspecting it. "You could use more practice Catelyn" said mother. "Perhaps instead of running off to play with the pups... " the other girls giggled and poor Cat felt the blush reaching her ears.

Mother gently stroked Catelyn's hair "Do not worry too much my child, embroidery might be a charming activity for highborn ladies, but it's certainly not the most important. I would rather you learn how to be wise and honorable, be capable to defend yourselves and your own if the time arises."

Mother gave the embroidery back to Cat and everyone continued working on their own.

Cat admired mother, she could be strict and stern, but always kind and caring. Practical and wise in matters of ruling, beloved by her people and respected by all the lords. Besides, her beauty was without compare in all the whole North, or so Cat thought.

However, mother would sometimes look alone and sad, some kind of longing always present in her blue eyes, Cat thought it was because of her family lost so long ago. She would never talk about that, nobody in the keep either. It was a topic that was so terrible that it was better not mentioned again. Even the master would always skip the details during Cat's lessons.  
When Alyanne Royce arrived, Cat was eager to ask her if she knew what had happened in the South, but she wasn't very sure either, being the Eirye quite an isolated place, all she told Cat was that the Iron throne was no more.

Cat had never left Winterfell, and longed to know more about the world, but when mother looked sadly to the South or when she wanted to be alone and pray in the Godswood, Cat wished to stay by her side always. It had been the two of them alone for a long time, mother and Winterfell was all she knew.

Mother stopped her work and looked at her. "Catelyn dear" she said "It is time to start preparations for dinner, please go ahead and ask the kitchens if they need anything"

Cat stood up and put on her cloak, as always she reminded herself to stand up straight and walk gracefully just like mother.  
Cat wondered, if it wasn't for her golden hair and freckles, would people think they were real mother and daughter? "I will see you later today then Lady Sansa, your Grace" and with that Cat left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cat enjoys some time alone, playing kights and princesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, here it is the second chapter.  
> This story happens in an alternate timeline where things end up different in the end, the details of what hapened in KL and to the characters will be explained litle by little throughout the story, but just to avoid confusion,let's say it follows the show until the 4th episode. Book details will be present but it follows mostly the tv show.
> 
> Again thank you all for reading and I'm looking forward reading your comments and suggestions.

Cat woke up early so she could finish her chores and go play. She went to the stables to feed and brush the horses, grabbed some bread from the kitchens and waving at Jon and Harold, crossed the gate heading to the meadow outside the gates of Winterfell.

Cat always tried to behave like a proper lady in front of the guests, and would do all her duties as part of the Stark household, always beside mother, supporting her and following her example. However, she also enjoyed her time alone, running in the meadow, pretending she was a queen in her castle, hosting balls with her noble courtiers, or also, she played knights, pretending to be the bravest warrior of the realm fighting against dragons and ice creatures. Sometimes she thought about inviting the other kids to play, specially Rickon and Arya, but didn’t know how to approach them, there had never been other children in Winterfell before.

Everyone were kind to her most of the time, even Alyanne, who was older and had no interest in her games. When she arrived North, Cat could barely hold her excitement, she seemed so refined and elegant, though not as much as mother. She remembered to bow and smile when mother introduced her, but Alyanne looked at her rather perplexed, as if she didn’t know what to make of her.

Cat was aware of how strange her situation could appear, to others she seemed to be Queen Sansa’s handmaid, but was always treated as an equal before any guest, mother would keep Cat by her side on her table and would give no further explanation about the kind of relationship they had.  
Not even to Cat.

When Alyanne finally asked her if she was a servant, Cat herself wondered the same thing and asked mother, who, after looking confused by the question, smiled and said “Of course you are not a servant Cat”. Alyanne didn’t seem satisfied with that answer but avoided the issue from then on. Not long afterwards, mother reduced Cat’s chores and ordered two new dresses be made for her.

Alyanne would later ask if now she had become a maid herself, when mother assigned her with the mending of garments, which really surprised her, but Alyanne did it anyway.

Cat assumed that things were different at the Eyrie, but here in Winterfell everyone had to be busy doing something useful, it was a measure mother encouraged for the wards and even for herself. She had learnt through her life that in order to survive adversity, you needed to have all sort of skills, what would you do if you found yourself all alone in the world?

Cat recalled when it was just her and mother, just like ghosts in a haunted castle.

Sometimes Cat would think that perhaps the world had ended and only they existed.  
Once she wondered if they were actually a pair of ghosts that hadn’t realized they were dead. Cat had cried for hours because of that until mother convinced her that they were truly alive, ghosts never feel hungry after all.

Back in the day, mother would do everything to sustain the two of them, gathering firewood, cooking, washing and rationing whatever supplies they had, it was Winter and with most of the keep and the town destroyed, it wasn’t easy to find more. They would use just a small part of the place, but sometimes mother would take her around to explore, they would visit the crypts, the rookery, the glass gardens, and whatever was left of the library, mother lamented the loss of almost all the books, saying it was such a shame that Cat wouldn’t get the chance to read them. Even so, she taught her how to read and write, numbers and the history of Winterfell and the 7 kingdoms, ancient stories of houses long gone.

When mother had time, she and Cat played pretend, they would be princesses in danger, saved by brave Ser Brienne of Tarth, or they would pretend to be of the Night’s watch, protecting the Wall, she would tell her the stories that old Nan had told her as a child, and sometimes, if she felt like it, mother would talk about her family, but she always ended up crying without getting to the end.

Mother was almost always busy, though, and if Cat got bored she had to play alone.

Things started changing when Ser Pod and smallfolk of Winterfell came back, followed by the northern Lords and their soldiers looking for mother to pledge loyalty to her. She took them all in, and stopped being only mother, to become Lady Sansa Stark, the Queen in the North.

With the arrival of the servants, their daily routine changed, but there was always something to be done. With Maester Wilfred, formal schooling began for Cat and later, mother an Ser Pod decided to begin with archery and swordplay lessons, the wards arrived and Winterfell became a busy place.

There had been many changes, but Cat enjoyed learning more and more about the world and he people outside Winterfell.

When she finished the winter flowers crown she was making, Cat came back to the castle and headed towards the Godswood, one of her favorite places, even if mother had warned her that it was not a place to play. In front of the Weirwood, which was still sprouting despite the dragon fire, was the statue of Ser Brienne of Tarth, mother would tell her many stories about the very first woman knight of all times, of her great deeds and her unmatchable courage and honor.

It was incredible to think that such a person had protected mother and that Ser Pod, the best knight in Cat’s eyes, had been her squire. When guests looked at the statue and at Oathkeper with admiration, Cat couldn’t help but feel proud that this legendary woman was part of her Winterfell.  
“Ser Brienne” Said Cat making a courtesy “I, the princess Catelyn am grateful with you saving me from the terrible witch queen” she climbed the pedestal and hung the flower crown in the swords pommel “Thanks to you, the kingdom is safe” and following another courtesy, Cat went to look for mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa thinks about the past

“ Sansa…please” Brienne was crying now “ Please”  
Sansa woke up listening to Brienne’s voice. It was still dark outside so she lay on her bed, willing herself to sleep. Instead, flashes of Brienne swarmed her mind, judging her with those expressive eyes. Sansa wondered if she would eventually forget her features and the sound of her voice one day, just like she had forgotten the others. 

They would come to her in dreams, their faces so clear and vivid, and she would reach out and try to keep them from leaving, try to etch them to her memory, to recall them whenever she felt alone. Father’s eyes, Mother’s smile, Robb’s hands and Rickon’s laughter. She wanted to hold them and bring them back with her when she woke up, but as soon as she opened her eyes, they all became blurred again.

The others were still too recent and painful to forget, thinking about them would still make her stomach churn, but she knew that their features would soften and blur, the small details would fade in time. Leaving her only with longing and empty hands.

Going back to sleep was useless, so Sansa left her rooms and started walking down the halls of the keep, her steps echoing on the deserted corridors.  
She passed by some guards on her way out, thanked them for doing their duty and wished them a good rest after their watch was over, promising to send an extra ration for tomorrow’s meal to their quarters. 

‘They all fled before though’ Sansa reminded herself ‘When the news came from the south and everything seemed lost, not a single one of them remained’ but who was to blame but herself? She was the one releasing them from their posts and urging them to scape with the villagers, lest they all died charred in the fiery grave Winterfell would soon become.

But still it felt like betrayal when they left her, alone, the last Stark alive, alone with her ghosts like Jenny of Oldstones. What good were oaths and alliances when facing a horrible death. Sansa passed by the place where the ice dragon had landed in the Long Night, ‘how ironic, that what the fight against the death couldn’t achieve, the petty fight for that cursed throne did’ she thought bitterly. 

She was crossing the courtyard now, looking up to see the stars. She remembered she would look anxiously to see when Drogon would finally arrive, or when news would come from the South and the world. She wondered what would Littlefinger do in that situation. Certainly, not staying behind in Winterfell, he would have run away to Essos a long time ago, or perhaps he would have been by Daenerys’ side waiting for the right time to strike. 

She ran away as well, when rumors of the Targaryen army approaching reached the North, she had waited till the last minute to abandon her home once again, feeling a failure for not being able to protect Winerfell. She could have stayed… and wait for death, defiantly, the last Stark, there must always be a Stark on Winterfell.  
But little Cat had saved her life, she grabbed her and dragged Maya the wet nurse along and ran to the crypts, kept running until she reached the secret passage and kept running to the Wolfswood, until she could no longer see Winerfell. Suddenly the night sky was painted red with dragonfire and smoke, Sansa could feel the heat coming from Winterfell even where she was hidden. What her ancestor Torrhen Stark had tried to avoid by bending the knee to the Targaryens, had just came to pass. It was her fault, she blamed her pride and her stubbornness, she underestimated Daenerys wrath and now it had fell upon them.  
‘At least the people are safe’, she had thought, ‘at least I’m still alive, but for how long?’

Sansa felt a chill throughout her body and hugged her cloak, she survived after all, the North had survived, Winterfell had been left in ruins, but it was full of life now.  
She remembered how haunting it was to see the place all charred and smoking, she had to wait several days before it seemed safe to go back. Maya, Cat and her approached with caution, afraid of being found by Daenerys’ supporters. The place was deserted and ruined, the towers and part of the wall still standing, but everything else seemed reduced to ashes. 

Even though it wasn’t completely safe, they had to find shelter, so the women settled in the crypts and were lucky to find enough supplies for the two of them and the nursing babe, Cat needed a warm place to spend the night and that would have to do. The days passed with no sign of any army, either Daenerys’ or Jon’s, no sign of the smallfolk either and the weather worsened. Sansa thought that mayhap they would die forgotten in Winterfell, buried by ice and snow, there were no more ravens to send to the remaining northern lords that might aid her, and she feared the news she could get from the south.  
‘Dark wings, dark words’

Months passed by and trapped by the snow, they survived, isolated from the world. Sansa was anguished for the uncertainty, whatever had happened with Jon and Arya? Was Pod alive? Had the world ended down south? 

Maya died of a fever when two years had passed, Sansa was inconsolable, she had kept Cat alive, she hadn’t abandoned them both and now she was dead. Sansa lamented the loss of the poor woman and also her own helplessness and complete loneliness. She had looked for Maya’s family as soon as possible, but there were nowhere to be found. A place in the crypts was all she could give her.

Her steps had taken her to the Godswood, as if an invisible force guided her feet. The old gods must want her penance and her guilt, she thought, they wanted her to kneel and beg forgiveness, every day for the rest of her life. ‘Please forgive me for killing my lord father’ ‘Please forgive me for causing the fall of our house’ ‘Please forgive me for betraying my brother’s secret ‘Forgive me for being proud and bringing dragon fire upon us’ ‘Forgive me for breaking my oath to Brienne’. The Weirwood looked at her with its grotesque face now blackened by the fire.

She wondered if Bran could see her through those weeping eyes, if he could hear her wherever he might be. 

‘Forgive me for not being able to stop you’ She added to her prayer.

After the Long Night, Bran had left North with the wildlings, no matter how much she begged him to stay, she realized he was not Bran anymore, and so he was gone. His fate unknown to her, forever lost in the Immensity beyond the Wall. She should have stopped him and tied him to the Weirwood, even if it meant to watch him wither and become one with it, that way Bran would have always remained by her side. She might have been his sister and lady of Winterfell, but still, she couldn’t stop a cripple boy.

Now she looked at Brienne’s statue, the one she ordered made once she became Queen, along with songs about her deeds and honor. Whatever it took to preserve her name and memory from being soiled by the truth of her last mistake. ‘Kingslayer’s whore’, the words echoed in Sansa’s mind making her shake her head, she would make sure Brienne was remembered for what she really was, a pillar of loyalty and honor, as immovable and strong as this statue, and just as dead.

“Brienne forgive me. Forgive me. For Cat, for her sake, forgive me.”

‘Forgive me for being the last one alive, for outliving all of you’ She prayed to her parents and her siblings. To Theon and to Brienne.

This was her biggest sin and her punishment at the same time. 

The wind blowed and fuffled her hair while the moon and stars were shining brightly over Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 3. It's a little bit sad though, however someone who has experienced so much loss will no doubt be affected by "survivor's guilt", I wanted to explore ht with Sansa, as well as explaining a little of this alternate universe's events.  
> Thanbk you all for reading and commenting


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who was she really? Where did she come from? Who had been her real parents?"  
> Cat feels lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 4, not very long though.  
> Thank you all for reading

“Wait! Rickon!” Hoster ran chasing the younger boy through the training yard. Ser Podrick and the squires were watching over the morning swordplay practice, but it was always hard to control the youngest wards. On the other side, the young ladies looked, while Cat explained to them the archery exercises.  
“My ladies “Cat began explaining with all due property “Is of the utmost importance to keep the arms firm and strong” Cat took her bow showing them the way, and trying to shot as elegant as possible, she hit the mark.  
Arya clapped amused and started practicing at once , but as usual, Alyanne had a face of annoyance and boredom.

  
Cat understood that these kind of activities were uncommon in other places, and were even considered inappropriate for a noble lady, mother herself had told her that as a girl, she never got to learn anything about wielding weapons or self-defense, but precisely because of that, she wished to promote it’s teaching among for the ladies in the North, setting Ser Brienne of Tarth and Arya Stark, as well as the Mormont ladies as an example of women who had been able to serve and protect their families and the north thanks to their abilities.

  
“We may live in peace now, however, we must remain vigilant and be prepared. Winter is coming” mother would say.  
That’s why Cat tried not to judge Alyanne or lose her patience with her, even if her disinterested attitude seemed to be her natural state ever since she had arrived to Winterfell.

  
“The bow is too heavy, I would rather not do this today” said Alyanne, doing a minuscule effort at lifting the bow, and making that fatigued and pained expression she used in order to ditch whatever she disliked.  
Cat decided to insist a little. ” I am sure you can do it; lady Arya has already shot several times…” realizing too late that she should not have wounded Alyanne’s pride.

  
“This is stupid!” She said offended “perhaps here in the North you are a bunch of savages, but I have no need to learn any of this nonsense and certainly I don’t have to listen to some orphan handmaid who was found on the other side of The wall or wherever it is you come from!” Alyanne threw the bow away and left the yard fuming and stomping.

  
Cat felt mortified, not only because she had failed in her teaching task, but also because she had upset Alyanne, she worried her family would consider it an insult from mother and the North. That’s what Cat told herself to explain the shame she felt and her eyes burning with tears about to spill. She bit her lower lip so she would not sob in front of the others, tried to calm herself and stay serene just like mother would have.

  
Suddenly Arya interrupted her practice and looked at her wide eyed, and Ser Podrick was by her side holding her shoulder.  
“Cat, are you alright?” then she realized that she as crying after all.  
“I am so sorry Ser” Cat Said quietly, lowering he head so he would not see her.

“I-I will look for lady Alyanne” she stuttered and left the training yard as fast as she could. Actually, the last thing she wanted was to see that girl, so as soon as she left the others’ sight, she turned to the opposite side Alyanne would have gone.

  
She wanted to be alone. But she also hated that.

  
Who was she really? Where did she come from? Who had been her real parents?

  
It wasn’t the first time she wondered about that, but mother's and Pod’s affection comforted her when she felt these insecurities.  
She had told herself that living all together was enough, that it didn’t matter not knowing, they were her family. In her mind Lady Sansa Stark, Queen of the North was mother.

  
It was after the arrival of the others and the establishment of the court in Winterfell, that she was now full of doubts.  
Words like orphan, bastard, handmaid, and abandoned started to be part of her daily thoughts. The rest of the world did not seem satisfied with her being just Cat.

Without taking notice, her feet had taken her to the Godswood in front of Ser Brienne’s statue. Nearby was marked the monument to Theon Greyjoy, a ward who had saved mother and died protecting her brother Brandon, Both him and Brienne weren’t Starks either, not even northerners, but they had came from far away and had turned Winterfell into their home.

  
“But they knew who they were” Cat thought bitterly.

  
Someone was approaching behind Cat and she wiped her tears hastily, composing herself.

  
It was mother, “Ser Podrick told me what happened with lady Alyanne”  
“I am so sorry, I should not have left the practice like this, I will apologize immediately” Cat felt ashamed and also wounded, even if she knew that it had been her fault.

  
“Oh Cat!” Mother hugged her and kissed her head. She had never stopped caring for her, but ever since she was no longer just Lady Sansa, but the Queen in the North, ever since Winterfell was full of new people and new duties, mother hadn’t held her like this, comforting her like when she was little. Cat missed it so much.  
“It’s alright for you to cry, it’s alright” She whispered “It’s alright to feel pain with other people’s cruelty, that you feel anger when someone offends you” Cat was crying her eyes out now.

  
“Alyanne makes the mistake of forgetting that her position gives her no right to hurt others, not in my court” mother hugged her even tighter.  
“Perhaps I should make her mend Hoster and Rickon’s socks, what do you think?” Cat couldn’t help but laugh at that, images of Alyanne with a mountain of socks came to her mind. Mother smiled too and tenderly caressed her locks.

  
“Ah! Here it is my smiley Cat!” She pinched her cheek. “Alyanne is not bad, but she still has not learnt that the worth of a person is not always tied to a name, and she does not know that you are more precious to me than any Royce or Arryn.”

  
Cat dared to ask  
“Who am I?”  
“You are Cat”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in lady Alyanne's day.

Alyanne woke up feeling cold as always.  
She cursed the North and huddled in her furs, determined to ignore all and keep on sleeping.  
When her Lord father had told her she would be attending Queen Sansa's court in Winterfell, she felt a mixture of excitement and dread.  
Wasn't there where the dead had come back to life and attacked the living? And where not much later Daenerys the Stranger had burned the castle with Drogon, the black plague? It seemed the place had been restored and was flourishing but still, it gave her the chills.  
She had heard the stories firsthand, from the knights of the Vale, why would anyone want to live there? Never mind the cold and isolation.  
Still, meeting a Queen and living in her court, did seem exciting. Sansa was Lord Robert’s cousin and had lived for a while in the Eyrie. Most people who had known her spoke highly of her, but there had also been rumors about her strange relationship with Lord Baelish and her role in the lady Lyssa demise. For Alyanne it was fascinating gossip.

Now, she was already 15, a full grown woman, and was aware that a marriage would come soon. Alyanne prayed to the gods, that her Lord father would summon her back, before she ended up marrying some northerner Lord and getting stuck forever in this dreadful place.

One of the maids knocked at the door reminding her of her sad situation. She didn’t answer hoping they will just forget about her and let her sleep.  
Unfortunately her stomach didn't want to let her be either and started grumbling.  
She cursed her stomach too

Yawning, and rubbing her eyes, Alyanne sat on her bed and let the maid come in. She was carrying her breakfast and left with her chamber pot, she would be coming back soon with a basin of hot water and new linens.

Alyanne started eating not yet completely awake, thinking what garment she should wear today.  
Then she suddenly remembered it was riding day and she cursed the horses as well.

Winterfell was the strangest place in the world, she thought, and everyone was out of their minds there. Starting with the Queen who was a very elegant and beautiful woman, and a good ruler it seemed, but she was also very eccentric and unyielding about her odd ideas.

She could understand the riding lessons even if she quite hated them, a highborn lady could have use of them someday. But archery? Swordplay? What was that about? She hated those, her arms would always feel sore the next day, and she was worried she would grow muscular and manly so no one would want her for wife except for some hairy wildling. 

She rubbed her face in despair, thinking about it. The maid arrived with the basin and started laying out her riding clothes while she finished eating. She left with a bow, because of course Alyanne was supposed to dress herself as well.

She braided her long brown hair and got dressed as slowly as she could, as a manner of rebellion against Queen Sansa and with a sigh, left her room.

The horses were already prepared, and the children were all excited as always, she had been glad when the boys arrived, so she was no longer the only stranger in Winterfell, but they were little children and were annoying and loud, then she really got excited when Arya Manderly arrived, hoping to have finally another lady with whom she could share her pain. But she was still a brat and a true northerner child at that, admirer of Lyanna Mormont the giant slayer. So she eagerly joined in the absurd training and silly games.   
Alyanne saw Ser Podrick Payne giving instructions to the squires in charge of the lesson. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

He was the only reason she could stand all that nonsense.

Of course she could never marry someone like him, he was a knight, the sworn sword of Queen Sansa, a forbidden love worthy of songs. Alyanne sighed and put her best smile in case he looked at her.

When she was doing her mending duty, because of course she had to mend clothes like some maid, she would daydream about Ser Podrick pledging his unending love and devotion for her, forsaking all his vows and willing to leave the Queen.

Once, she found herself giggling during lessons with the Maester, when she imagined Ser Podrick singing a ballad for her, and got scolded. It had been so embarrassing she still felt herself blush every time she remembered that.

The lessons started, they just had to keep a slow steady pace, the little ones were guided by one of the squires, while Alyanne and Hoster were left by themselves.   
"You are doing very well Lady Arya" she heard the Cat say " you must keep a straight back" 

Alyanne cursed all cats then.

Catelyn was probably the strangest and most unnerving aspect of Winterfell. What was her? A maid? A ward? Some people would even dare to say she was the Queen's bastard daughter, and that as any King would, she kept her in court.  
But she wasn't called Catelyn Snow, and she wasn't introduced as such, on the other hand even though she attended the Queen's personal errands and had a lot of chores to do, she was given a place at the Queen's table and ran around Winterfell as if she was some kind of Castellan.  
After much thought Alyanne had decided to assume the girl was some kind of pet the Queen wanted to keep around, just like a cat who would do as it pleases, Cat would only answer to her mistress.

This place was upside down indeed.

Alyanne had to admit that the Cat was very polite and proper though, and would try to please everyone, as long as they followed the Queen's wishes.   
Always full of gentle smiles and an affected way of speaking, as if trying to imitate the Queen's regal demeanor. It made Alyanne roll her eyes every time.  
What irked her the most was how kind Ser Podrick was with her. Almost like a father. It made her jealous and also afraid that maybe she was actually Ser Podrick's bastard. It was a good thing that they looked nothing alike.

Still, even if the Cat was so annoying, when Alyanne first arrived to Winterfell, she was grateful of her company specially at night.

She was told to sleep in her rooms the first days, Alyanne was 12 by the time, still a girl in some way, and felt alone. It could have been a court but it was a lonely place then. It comforted her somehow that the Cat was nearby.  
She would even play with her sometimes, but it was quite silly, she already considered herself to be a young lady and playing knights was for little children.

Alyanne didn't have time to think when her horse reared back and she fell on the snow, she covered her head to protect herself from the horse hooves but she was out of the way fortunately. The snow had absorbed the impact but her leg still hurt too much. She tried to get up but was impossible, up on the hill she saw Hoster, it seemed she really went out of the way without noticing. She cursed herself now.

"Alyanne!!!!are you alright?!" She heard the boy shout.  
"Send help!!"she yelled back " call Ser Podrick!!!!" She remembered to add.  
Then another horse reached Hoster and he pointed at where Alyanne was.   
Sadly, it was not Ser Podrick coming to the rescue as she had hoped. It was the Cat, and Alyanne sighed disappointed.

"Lady Alyanne!" Cat unmounted swiftly and headed towards her "Are you alright? Can you move?" She crouched and examined her leg.

" Of course not! " Said Alyanne with angry tears " I think my leg is broken, I will be a cripple like the one in the market square of Winter town" she proceeded to cry even harder and throw a tantrum there and then.

" No one will want to marry me now!!! I wish I was back home with Father!! Far from this awful and cold place! Far from the lot of you mad people!!!!" She covered her face and laid on the snow.

" I think it's not broken milady" Cat said softly " I would say it's just a twisted ankle" she held her foot gently.

At that Alyanne looked at her, and felt really silly.   
Cat looked at her trying to encourage her, she was no beauty but she had pretty eyes and a kind smile.  
"It will heal in no time" she said helping Alyanne to get up and walk slowly to her horse.  
"You think?" Alyanne asked not really looking at her. They could see a rider approaching. It was Ser Podrick this time.  
"Sure" Cat was holding her firmly even if she wasn't as tall as her.  
"Cat could you...?" Alyanne was embarrassed to ask.  
" I won't tell Ser Podrick, I promise" Alyanne could have bet she saw a mischievous smirk crossing the freckled face of the ever good doer Cat .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An OC Alyanne's pov chapter this time. I must say I had fun writing this, I do like spoiled and overly dramatic teens in fiction, as long as they learn better as they grow, because I think that's exactly how most of us were as teens.  
> Again, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the South

"Your grace The Queen in the North  
Wishing you well and peace in the realm  
I wish to send my eldest daughter Arya, a girl of eight to foster at the northern court for a year. I wish for her to know the birthplace of her namesake, the Lady Arya Stark, whom I deeply cherished and admired.  
Along with her retinue, I am glad to inform your grace that both Samwell Tarly the young and his brother Jon will be accompanying my daughter, if it pleases your grace.  
Gendry Baratheon Lord of Storm's End  
Ours is the fury"

' Why is everyone's daughter named Arya these days?' Sansa thought. They already had three in Winterfell, little Arya Manderly, the milkmaid's newborn daughter, baby Arya, and Arya Snow, the bastard of one of the guards with a camp follower. Sansa wasn't sure if her sister, the true Arya, would have been pleased or annoyed with all these namesakes.

Brandons and Jons were popular as well, even Theons, no matter that it was not a traditional northern name. Once or twice she had also heard a Brienne too, all heroes of the North. Not many Sansas though, she was both relieved and a little bit offended.

However, it was gut wrenching to hear their names, mother and father’s, her siblings’, and loved ones’, it felt wrong to hear them be named when they weren't alive.

'I could forbid the use of those names' she mused 'I am the queen after all'  
'But what a ridiculous queen I would be if I did that ' she dismissed herself.  
Gendry had become a proper Lord after all these years, no wonder, with Davos by his side, his message was very formal but polite.

"...the Lady Arya Stark, whom I deeply cherished and admired." Sansa reread the line, wondering if Gendry would be able to forget her sister someday. 

Perhaps he would be king Robert born again, obsessed with a dead woman, unable to forget. But still, Gendry might have loved Arya, yet, he got married to another anyway, and had already sired 4 children.

She felt pity for the Lady of Storm's End, and hoped Gendry would at least be a kind husband to her.  
The Tarlys... Lord Samwell had been Jon's best friend, he was a kind and wise man, responsible of rearranging the kingdoms in some sort of order after the wars and during the winter. But a long time had passed.

Now Lord of the Reach, and known to be writing the history of the Doom of Kings Landing, something hard to achieve when most of the participants were dead.  
Sansa worried about his thirst for information, he was sending his sons up north to inquire, Sansa had no doubt, about her and her reign, the attack of Daenerys and the early years; about any kind of quarrels among the lords and about any questioning about her crown. 

They would also inquire about Cat of course. Most assumed she was just an orphan of war, taken under the wing of the lady Sansa after the destruction of Winterfell by Drogon. Her parents could have been anyone, northerners or wildlings, Sansa had been sure to keep that detail quite vague. For all causes and effects, Catelyn was her handmaid, a close servant and trusted attendant.   
However, Sansa was aware that her kind treatment and deference with Cat was uncommon, why would a Queen care so much about a servant. She had dismissed all questions and made it seem just a noble woman's fancy or a whim. A lonely woman taking in a lonely girl out of pity.

She even had dismissed Cat's questioning about her parents, she had been determined to hide the truth of Brienne, but guilt stopped her from outright lying and treating her like a real servant.  
Sansa cursed her own foolishness.  
Of course rumors about Cat existed, some said she was Sansa’s bastard, others said she was Jon's bastard, fortunately the girl looked nothing like them. However, some gossips went closer to the truth, and anyone who had known her parents could put two and two together, it was a good thing most of them were dead or lost.  
Sansa held court around noon, hearing the lords' demands and pleas. The war and winter had ravaged the North, and even after almost ten years of peace there were many things to rebuild.

She ordered a dispatch of grains to be sent to Moat Calin, along with a fresh group of workers to aid the smallfolk stranded in the snow.

Trade had been growing slowly because of winter, while White Harbor was now an even more important port town, there needed to be more trade points in the North.  
Her projects on Hornwood and Deepwood motte were beginning to bear fruits, but not as fast as she had hoped. It would take time. 

After meeting with the small council, Sansa sent several Ravens inquiring for the well-being of each of the main houses of the North, it was a tedious task Sansa performed every 3 months, but she knew that it was necessary, in order to be informed about the state of her kingdom and affirm her presence and authority in such a wide and isolated territory. 

'I want them to know that I care' she told herself, but honestly, they were probably thinking she was being too meddlesome. She wished she could inspire the same loyalty her Lord father had. She didn't want to end up like Cersei, paranoid, alone and with no allies, ruling by fear but without respect. ' She wasn’t alone at the end though' Sansa cursed the thought.

She would have to trust in herself and in her vassals, protect the North and get through this winter.  
Late at night that day, when she was getting ready to sleep, Cat knocked at her door.  
"Do you need anything lady Sansa?" said Cat with sleepy eyes  
Sansa remembered when Cat was little, she would brush her hair just like her lady mother used to do, she would sing her to sleep and watch her for a while, she smiled at that memory.  
" I am alright dear, you can go to bed" Sansa started unbraiding her hair  
"I could help you with that" said Cat, no longer sleepy, but excited. Sansa knew that Cat missed spending time together, already 11, but still a girl, she needed affection just like any other child. Sansa missed her too.

The girl started brushing Sansa’s long hair while telling her about her day. It seemed that the little wards had got in trouble again, Arya and Rickon would follow Hoster in any pranks he planned. ' Arya and Rickon' Sansa felt nostalgic at that.

"There you go my lady!" Cat looked at her reflection on the mirror, all toothy smiles and bright eyes " I think there is not a more beautiful lady in the whole world! Oh! How I wish I had hair like yours " said Cat while picking one of her golden strands and sighing at it.

Sansa couldn't help but chuckle. Cat was such a kind and light spirited girl, always ready to help and to please. So loving and cheerful.

It broke her heart

Sansa loved Cat so much, it hurt to keep her away. It hurt when others dismissed her as a handmaid, as an orphan. It hurt that she couldn't just tell them, tell her, that she had had a mother who was worthy of legends and songs, and a house that had been so rich and powerful, that the likes of Alyanne Royce couldn’t even imagine.  
That scared Sansa, and reminded herself of the reason of her secret. Cat was safe if she was no one, better a nameless orphan than a Lannister. How she hated them still.  
Sansa understood now more than ever the struggle of his Lord Father.  
She looked at Cat, at her lovely eyes and golden hair.

'You're nothing but a baseborn orphan, your parents died in the war and left you behind. Please be happy living as my maid, a common and uneventful life is what you must long for'  
Sansa couldn't make herself say such a lie.  
' Your mother was Ser Brienne of Tarth and your father Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer, the sisterfucker, you are a bastard born in Winterfell with nothing to inherit. Your mother died on the birth bed, abandoned, dishonored and broken hearted. Your father died in the arms of his sister lover who bore him monstrous children and made my life a nightmare'  
She swallowed hard unable to tell her the truth either.  
"Now" she said quietly, her throat dry, " Go to sleep my child" she gave her a kiss in her forehead and sent her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There must be an heir in the North, both for the survival of her family and the peace of the realm. But, could Sansa bring herself to marry again?

"Please, forgive me for bringing up this topic again your Grace, but it's of the upmost importance " the old Castellan looked at her apologetically, and nervous. Sansa was tired of having the same conversation over and over again.

  
"I understand the need of an heir, my lord and I will address the issue at the proper time, there are other urgent matters at hand" she tried to sound as imposing as she could, " But I will, not only for the survival of my house but to bring stability and certainty to the North" without an heir, the northern lords would soon start fighting among themselves, and they must be united in order to survive. Otherwise hers would be a short lived legacy.

  
‘At least let us survive this winter’, she prayed to the gods,’ let us see spring again. Don't let me fail my family and my people before that.’

  
"I brought a new list of candidates your Grace, if I may..." He bowed and gave her a parchment.

  
" All of them lords of northern Noble families, who remained loyal to the Starks throughout the War of the Five Kings " Sansa looked at the document thoughtfully, it was good to reward loyalty and a smart thing to choose a Stark loyalist, however what if it alienated the other houses? after all Jon had pardoned their heirs, and they in turn had fought bravely for them.

  
It was a thorny issue, an heir, she needed a husband who would agree on not passing his name, so that her children would be Starks. Someone who wouldn't push her aside and try to rule for her. You could assume that marrying the Queen would be enough prize for any man, but people were greedy and they would want more and more.

  
She had pushed for changing the laws first. Many noble houses big and small had been left without male heirs and were now led by women, if their names were to survive, they should be able to pass them on to their children. There was precedent, she had wanted to present the case of Dorne, where either it was a man or woman, the first born would rule the land and pass on the Martell name. But the Northmen would have rejected anything coming from the South, she decided to call for the Mormont’s case then. Lady Maege never married and still gave all her daughters the Mormont name and rights on Bear Island. They were a respected and well-loved family; it had helped Sansa increase the acceptance of the law among the lords.

Still, she had met with some resistance from the few houses with a male head, certainly they had hoped to increase their lands by either marrying their neighbors or waiting for those families to die out. But Sansa would not allow those women and their families to end up destitute in the middle of winter.

With the restoring of Winterfell and the North, as well as surviving the winter, as more impeding matters to deal with, Sansa had been able to ignore the subject the first years of her rule. But now with more stability, producing an heir to ensure the survival of the kingdom was being pushed more and more strongly by the lords.

Sansa sighed.

  
In truth she did not wish to marry. Two weddings had been enough for a lifetime and that without counting her first betrothal and living with Little finger.

  
She wanted to rule by herself, if they had accepted her claim and named her Queen in the North, they should accept her without a husband.

  
But no husband meant no children. And Sansa knew that.

  
Perhaps she could follow lady Maege’s example and have children without a father. Could she really dare? The North would get their heir and she would not have to get tied with a husband again.

  
That would be incredibly risky for her, what would happen to her reputation? They could call her a whore, just like Brienne.

  
_' Kingslayer’s whore'_

  
"I will take a look of this candidates my lord, do you have any counsel about it? What about candidates from the Six kingdoms? " Sansa was not going to leave that decision to anyone but herself, however hearing other's opinions was always useful.

  
" Your Grace, I would definitely advice for a northern Lord, we had suffered long enough under southern power. It would set us apart as the independent kingdom we are now" he was not wrong Sansa admitted, however, she did not want to cut all ties to the South yet, an alliance might be needed in the future.

  
"Certainly after the wars, the lords of proper age and status are not many, however I would suggest the young Lord Dormund or Lord Glover" they had been loyal enough, Sansa thought.  
"I must attend other matters before meeting with the small council, but I will take into account your thoughts in the matter" she smiled and dismissed him.

  
The Castellan left her solar and she stood up by the window. She could see the courtyard which was full of activity. People coming and going, preparing for the visitors coming from the South. There she saw the golden hair of Cat, running behind the chief cook carrying some goods, she was already tall for her age, but graceful and full of smiles. She needed no more children if she had her.

  
Suddenly Cat stopped to greet Pod, who shuffled her locks and took the bag from her to help her.

  
Pod.

  
If she could choose  her husband for herself and not for the North, it would be him.  
There was no better man, he was her rock, her most trusted friend. 

  
Podrick, another gift from Brienne.

He had been the first to come back.

Sansa had been washing laundry when she heard Cat’s scream. She ran alarmed to her, imagining a thousand possibilities, each worse than the other. And there he was, dirty and tired, Ser Podrick Payne, and she had never been happier to see anyone in a long time.

“Pod!” She threw herself to his arms, forgetting she was wearing an apron and was all wet and soapy. “I thought you had died too!” The relief she felt at that moment was mixed with the anger bubbling inside her for him taking so long to come back. She hugged him as strong as she could, as if to convince herself he was real, that at least one person had come back from the dead.

“I-I am s-sorry lady Sansa, for leaving you both” he answered stuttering “I tried to come as soon as I heard about Drogon, but the chaos of war and winter blocked the way” Pod held her tightly as well “I am so glad you are safe”. Sansa had felt so warm, she could have imagined it was Spring.

They remained like that for a while, anchored to that spot and to one another, making sure it was not a dream, and that they were not ghosts.

“Lady Sansa?” Cat’s small voice brought her back to reality. Once again the weight of responsibility fell on her shoulders, duty and remorse for the broken promises.  


Cat looked scared of Pod, after all, she had never seen anyone before, He looked at her and gave her his best smile, while kneeling in front of the child.

“You have grown so much since I last saw you my lady” Cat was now behind her skirts, looking at him shyly.

“Come on Cat, say hello. This man is Ser Podrick Payne, a loyal and brave friend, I have already told you about him”  


For a moment, Sansa thought that Pod might tell the truth to the girl, regardless of what they had had agreed on before. She held her breath bracing herself for the worst.

“You have beautiful eyes my lady” Sansa’s heart stopped ‘ _as your mother_ ’ she thought, when suddenly Podrick began to cry, and she felt her heart beating again.

Sansa should have cried too, she knew his tears were for the grief of losing Brienne and the guilt of denying her daughter the truth about her mother. But she had also promised to keep Cat safe, and she would do so no matter what.

By then Cat had started crying with Pod, it could have been a comical scene if Sansa hadn’t been holding back her own tears.

“Ser Podrick! You’re scaring poor Cat” she said trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m sorry my Lady, and my lady” he said while wiping away Cat’s and his own tears.

Sansa felt so much tenderness watching him, that some tears did fell down then.

“Let’s go inside” she said, holding Cat’s hand “There is so much to talk about” and so the three of them began their life together in Winterfell.

That night they slept all huddled up, Sansa feeling the safety of his arms and the warmth of Cat. For once she could sleep without fear.  


If only they could have stayed like that forever…

 

She was back in her solar, tasting those precious moments she kept in her mind.

 

"I should not give myself time for these foolish thoughts, I ought to have learnt by now" Pod was forbidden. As a husband and as a lover.

  
He was too honorable and she would not turn into Cersei.

 

Still she felt her heart skip a beat when Pod and Cat looked up to her window and smiled at her, she waved back and saw them walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! I hope I can write more cheerful chapters soon  
> Thank you so much for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors from the South

Alright Cat keep going!   
Cat’s arm was already tired for the training session, so her attacks were sloppy.  
Ser Pod proceeded to attack, so she painfully raised her shield arm to defend.

  
"Don't rely only on your shield Cat, remember your footwork" Cat felt frustrated and exhausted, but tried to concentrate on her feet to avoid Ser Pod’s thrusts.

  
She felt a big rock under her feet and looked down to avoid tripping. A second too late she remembered to keep her attention on her teacher who swiftly pushed her with his shield and she fell down on the mud.

  
Cat was panting on the ground and could hear the boys clapping for Ser Pod’s victory.  
She sit up and rested a little before trying to stand up, he lent her a hand and helped her up .

  
"You did well Cat" Ser Pod patted her back "go get some rest and wash" Cat went ahead, too tired to feel embarrassed by her loss. Hoster was getting ready for his turn, weighing the training sword and adjusting his padded vest, he always seemed excited no matter what, even if he knew he was going to get as battered as Cat.

  
Little Arya was still too young for tourney swords, but she still watched the practice earnestly, beside her Alyanne looked starry eyed at Ser Pod, everyone knew she hated all sorts of training, but she was so smitten with Ser Podrick, that she would never miss that lesson. She probably fancied herself a highborn lady sending tokens of love to her knight in a tournament. 

  
Cat did not blame Alyanne, after all Ser Podrick Payne was the most honorable and splendid knight in the North, perhaps even in the whole world, he had learnt from the legendary Ser Brienne who was regarded to have been the paramount of knighthood even by the maesters in the Citadel. 

  
But still, Cat thought Alyanne was kind of silly and always fantasizing, Ser Podrick was mother's sworn sword and he would never pay attention to Alyanne when he had a duty with Queen Sansa, who also was the most gracious and beautiful lady in the world. If one was going to invent romantic scenarios, the beautiful Queen and her loyal knight was a better story.

  
Cat was washing her face and trying to get some of the mud off her clothes when the horn sounded. “A rider!”

  
Everyone got excited and left the training yard to see who was coming, Ser Podrick trying to calm down the little ones before giving up and going ahead followed by them. Cat with her long legs outran them and reached the gates. 

  
And there he was, a young lad with tousled hair, red cheeks for the ride and the cold, and a wide smile. He seemed strong and robust, full of energy.

  
"Oho! But what a muddy surprise!" He said with a booming voice " Did you fell on the pig stall, boy?" He laughed heartly and dismounted.

  
Cat felt she was blushing furiously under the mud, and felt quite embarrassed, so she could not answer him or move whatsoever.

  
"You must be Lord Jon Tarly" Pod had just arrived "We expected you tomorrow" Cat then noticed the Tarly sigil on the visitor’s doublet.

  
"Ser Podrick Payne, right?" He was not as tall as Ser Pod and now that he wasn't on his horse he seemed like almost a boy. "My brother and Lady Arya will arrive tomorrow, I just couldn't wait to see Winterfell, I have heard so many stories!"

  
Lord Tarly approached the curious onlookers, the boys and little Arya were the first to get close.

  
Alyanne was a little behind, standing like a proper lady. Cat realized she was supposed to be greeting the young Lord, but instead she was covered in mud and struck dumb. All those months of preparations had been in vain.

  
"I'm Rickard Karstark" said Rick " welcome to the North!" And almost trampling him, Hoster interrupted him "And I am Lord Hoster Ashwood!" Lord Tarly greeted the boys with a frank smile.

  
"This is the lady Arya Manderly" Hoster pushed the little girl to the front, who made a small courtesy "I heard another Arya is coming, we will be four in Winterfell when she arrives"  
Lord Tarly laughed at that, " I guess we will have many confusions!"

  
"My lord Tarly, let me introduce myself " this time Alyanne came forward "I am lady Alyanne Royce from the Eyrie, It pleases me to welcome a fellow southerner to Winterfell, I hope my lords Tarly and the lady Baratheon Will enjoy their stay" Alyanne certainly knew how to be a proper host.

  
Jon Tarly bowed before her "Milady I appreciate your gracious welcome"

  
Cat was trying to step back and blend into the background, maybe she could slip unnoticed, change into some nice dress, and introduce herself as a different person.

  
"This is Cat" Hoster’s voice stopped Cat on her tracks "She's the Queen's Handmaid, knows everything about Winterfell, and is always helping everyone around, she even helps Ser Podrick on our lessons! "Hoster meant to be flattering but Cat only felt more and more embarrassed.

  
Still she straightened her back and trying to forget her messy appearance, did the best courtesy she was able, put on her kindest smile and greeted the young Lord.  
"Pray forgive me my lord for my lack of manners, I bid you welcome to Queen Sansa’s court, I hope I can be of service to our distinguished visitors" 

  
Jon Tarly looked at her quizzically, and smirking said "I had heard the rumors about the golden cat of Queen Sansa" and laughing out loud he continued "I never thought it was a real Cat" 

 

Mother held a small feast welcoming lord Tarly, after all they were expecting the rest of the party next day. She asked for the health of his father and mother and about the whereabouts of Ser Davos. It seemed the realm was in peace and just like Winterfell, recovering little by little.

  
"It is all thanks to your Lord father, I have fond memories of him, he was my brother Jon's most faithful friend" Mother said " I am glad that someone as wise as him stepped up to keep the order in the South, Ser Davos as well, he was always very sensible and practical, please send them my regards when you return home my lord"

  
Cat was sitting by mother's side as usual, now dressed properly, but she could not get rid of the feeling of inadequacy before lord Tarly. 

  
"I appreciate your kind words your Grace, my father and Ser Davos want only to serve the realm and the people, he always says it's necessary that we all join forces for the greater good" Jon Tarly could be a gracious guest too, Cat thought.

  
"I assume things will get busy when my brother and Lady Baratheon arrive tomorrow, if it pleases your Grace, I would love to see the Godswood today, my mother worships the old gods, and she says the Weirwood here is grandiose" he looked eager and cheerful.

  
"Certainly my Lord, it delights me to know that our Godswood is famous" Mother seemed pleased "Catelyn my dear, would you show our Weirwood to Lord Tarly?" She looked at Cat beside her.

  
"As you wish your Grace, it will be my pleasure " Cat nodded, this she could do, nobody knew the Godswood as her, except mother.

 

"So this is the Weirwood of Winterfell" lord Tarly looked in awe, hugging his furs, nose red for the cold.

  
She had shown him around the keep and had polite conversation on the way to the Godswood, the common pleasantries you would share with a guest, he hadn't call her a cat again and behaved politely enough.

  
" It used to be bigger, the Queen says, before it was burnt by Daenerys Targaryen" Cat touched the blackened bark of the once white tree. " It's a miracle it is still alive, her Grace sees it as a symbol of the North’s resilience" 

  
The young man looked thoughtfully " History was made in this place, not only for the North... It's incredible to be standing here" Cat knew about the big events that had taken place before her birth. Battles and crownings, victories and loses. Life and death. Somewhere among those step stones of history, hidden, was her own origin. 

  
Not important enough to be recorded in the books if the Cytadel, Just a small moment, part of the long years of Winterfell.

  
"Is this The Ser Brienne of Tarth?" Jon Tarly’s booming voice startled her and brought her back to the present.

  
"They say she was taller than most men and stronger even than the Hound, that she saved the Queen Sansa keeping her oath to her mother, the lady Catelyn Stark, fought bravely for the living and for the North..." Cat and the young Lord looked at the statue

  
"Father told me she was indeed a sight to be seen, always by the Queen's side ready to protect her. " He continued. Cat didn't know Lord Tarly had known Ser Brienne, but it seemed obvious now, given they both had been in the Long Night. "He says she was a serious person, not very talkative"

  
"Her Grace says the same, but also that she was very gentle and loyal, she seems to have had a kind heart underneath her armor" Cat enjoyed talking about her hero, she appreciated lord Tarly for saying good things about her.

  
"Then there are the stories with the Kingslayer of course" Jon Tarly smirked at Cat's frown " Father says history is also made by rumors, that they also carry some truth"

  
Cat had heard those stories too. Ser Brienne had given back the Kingslayer to his family in exchange for The Stark girls, only to find them gone, Ser Brienne’s honor had impressed the fallen knight so much that he gave her Oathkeeper to look for them, hoping to gain some redemption. However, some would also sing the rowdy versions, where they had been lovers and that he had betrayed her for his sister the Queen. Cat didn't like those stories, even if she didn't understand half of what they said, all those songs were not favored in mother's court.

  
" My brother will ask you about Ser Brienne too, so be prepared" Lord Tarly was now looking at Theon Geryjoy’s monument " Like my Lord father, he is also interested in writing down stories and fill the gaps of history, you could say they like to uncover secrets" Cat felt a little uneasy about that, but wasn't sure why.

  
" He was born in the North; did you know? He lived here once as well, hid with mother in the crypts during the Long Night" he was now hugging his cloak even tighter, a southerner after all.

  
Cat knew about the importance of secrets and information. Mother had taught her that, but she couldn't think of any piece of information she had that could be important. As far as she knew there were no big secrets currently in Winterfell.

  
" Shall we go back my Lord? it's getting late" and with that, they returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 8  
> I imagine Samwell passed on his curiosity and thirst of knowledge to his children, and I also imagine them being quite curious about the North and the wildlings because of Gilly.  
> About Brienne's legacy, I imagine lots of stories rolled around Wsteros, both epic and roudy ones, even if Sansa did her best to protect her image, you cant control what they say about you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the visitors arrive.

The next day Lady Baratheon’s entourage arrived at the Gates of Winterfell. This time they were prepared and Cat was properly dressed and standing beside mother and the wards.

  
It was not a big party, but it was showing the Baratheon banners proudly. From the wagon finally emerged young Lord Sam Tarly followed by  the young lady Arya Baratheon.  
She was a tall girl for her age, shoulder length black curly hair and bright blue eyes. She looked around with some interest but did not seem too excited.  
On the contrary, lord Sam Tarly, a blond and tall man, with the same smile as his brother seemed very happy to be there. A group of guards accompanied them.

  
"Welcome my Lord and Lady" said mother " I hope you enjoy your stay in Winterfell".

  
Both of them bowed deeply in front of mother, Cat could see the lady Arya was looking at mother with a strange expression, as if she was examining her.

  
Everyone introduced themselves, politely but very excited for the visitors, especially little Arya. Arya Baratheon on the other hand did not seem to care much about meeting her namesake.

  
"I must say it pleases me so much to be here" young lord Samwell said " I was here during the long night as a little child, and even though my memories of Winterfell are vague, I do feel excitement and certain nostalgia for coming back, even if only for a while" he looked very happy.

  
The Lady Arya was looking around the keep, as if looking for something or someone. She was a girl younger than Cat, but gave the impression of being already an adult, she had the same air of superiority of Alyanne, but her eyes showed a strange determination.

  
"In behalf of my Lord father Gendry Baratheon, I thank your Grace for your warm welcome and I beg for your protection and hospitality from today on. My Lord father has always spoken highly of the Queen in the North, her illustrious family and Winterfell" she made a deep courtesy.

During the welcome feast, Lord Samwell was practically interrogating mother about the North and Winterfell, about stories of when he was a little boy there, his face lightened up with every piece of new information, he would contrast it with the stories he had been told by his parents and with incredible speed write it down on the parchment he somehow had summoned to the feast table. Cat was very amused by him, and mother answered his questions gently and with patience, Cat could notice, however that mother was about to interrupt his endless questions and address the other guests.

“So, lady Arya, how do you find the North? I am afraid it will take you some time to adjust to the weather, I assigned the rooms closest to the hot springs underneath the castle and best guarded from the outside” mother asked the girl, interrupting Samwell Tarly in the middle of his inquire about the most common kind of turnip in the North. She then proceeded to converse with Lady Arya and left the young man aside.

“I told you my brother was quite the researcher” Cat was startled to hear Jon Tarly “ My lord father always encouraged us both to seek knowledge, instead of gifting us with toy swords he would give us books for our name days” He seemed nostalgic at that, resting the cheek on his hand “My brother has been the most interested though, I can’t say the same for myself, I rather prefer going outside and exercise, but I do like to hear a good story once in a while ” He laughed at that, and looked intently at her. “Does he want a story now?” Cat wondered.

“It must be nice to have access to all those books my lord” Cat said “our library is relatively small unfortunately, most of the books were lost during the dragon attack, but the Queen has made a big effort in acquiring new ones, and she asked Master Wilfred to record the story of the North” Cat remembered when the first books arrived, they looked like treasure boxes to her

“That sounds interesting, I am sure my brother and my father will be delighted to have a copy of such book” he said smiling politely “I am more curious about small stories, such as how my lord father and mother happened to end up together, I don’t know if somebody will ever write such tale in a book, is not important enough” He was looking at her brother now, his face held a mixture of sadness and affection. Cat couldn’t help but feel somehow sad for him, but didn’t know why.

Samwell Tarly was now chatting with Alyanne and she seemed to be enjoying the attention, the young man was writing everything she said and Alyanne would even correct him and tell him to write this o that. They would take their time it seemed.

When the feast ended, Cat was told to guide the guests to their quarters, the kids were following in tow, telling all sorts of stories from the North to the Elder Tarly Brother, and proposing endless excursions to the Wolfswood to show him the small winter flowers and the place where the squirrels nested. Cat felt cheered up with the prospect of doing all those interesting things. Alyanne was beside lady Arya, but they weren’t talking at all, the Baratheon girl was just walking along the corridors, looking here and there, but without the enthusiasm of her traveler companions.

Once the guests were settled, Cat proceeded to herd the kids back to their own rooms, making them promise they would not bother the guests at night, Alyanne left on her own, but not before sighing the way she used to when she wanted attention. Cat thought she would be satisfied with all the attention she got form Samwell Tarly.

“This lady Arya Baratheon” she started without waiting for Cat to ask her anything “She is very odd, even worse than you and our Arya”. Cat almost laughed out loud at Alyanne referring to the little girl she found so annoying as “our Arya”.

“One would think a noble lady from the South would be better behaved” Alyanne sighed again and left to her rooms.

Cat left for her rooms too, stopping by mother’s before as usual. She found her already laying on her bed.

“Do you need anything?” Cat asked. Mother was reading some parchments by candlelight, she looked up and smiled at her.

“No, thank you my dear, you were an excellent hostess today, go to bed my child” She was still smiling, but Cat could see some worry in her eyes. However, it was late and mother was probably tired too.

“Yes lady Sansa, I will see you on the morrow” Cat used the side door that connected to her rooms, slipped into her night shift and before falling asleep, wondered what would be her story if Jon Tarly asked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Thank you so much for reading!  
> This time it's a short chapter, to welcome the rst of the visitors from the south. I imagine SAm wuld really encourage his children to appreciate knowledge and study, and that he would be agreat dad. I wonder what wuld Gilly keep from her past as a wildling.
> 
> And Arya Baratheon of course has the Barathon looks


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets to know young lady Arya Baratheon a little better, as well as what really happened in King's Landing

The next day early in the morning, Cat woke up to tend to the horses, and was surprised to find lady Arya there already, she wasn’t wearing a dress, but riding clothes, if it wasn’t for her loose black hair, you could easily mistake her with a boy.

“Good morning my lady, did you sleep well?” Cat asked while grabbing the shovel to clean the stable. “You do this all alone?” lady Arya asked while petting Frost, the white mare.

“It is my morning duty, but I only have to tend to the horses we use for riding practice, I wouldn’t be able to tend to all the mounts in Winterfell by myself” Cat giggled and continued shoveling.

The young lady looked at the horses, who were also eyeing her with curiosity. They were the most patient and docile animals in Winterfell, perfect for teaching the little ones, and Alyanne who wasn’t little but had a dislike for riding. Cat was sure the horses also disliked her.

“Do you like riding my lady?” Cat thought she should make polite conversation with the girl, getting to know her since she was going to live with them for a year. Alyanne hadn’t been much eager to speak with her when she arrived, even if they shared rooms the first weeks. Cat remembered she could hear Alyanne’s quiet sobs in the darkness. Sometimes she would tell her things about the Eyrie and throw tantrums once in a while. She could be cruel at times and was usually annoying, but in a way had been Cat’s first friend.

“You could say so” Lady Arya then grabbed one of the brushes and started working on Pepper, Cat was about to stop her from doing it when the young Baratheon said “I heard Winerfell is a strange place, where everyone, even the Queen must do chores. I could do this if you don’t mind” She was now standing on a stool, brushing the horse gently but thoroughly, as someone who knew how to do the job.

They finished the work together, and Cat though that it would be nice to have a companion in the mornings from then on, perhaps they could become real friends, she seemed so different than the previous day, she still had that air of a noble lady, proud and confident, but she was willing to soil her hands and didn’t care about not looking ladylike. She was still a mystery though.

“Here is where we practice, my lady, archery and swordplay” Cat was pointing at the yard and the armory “Ser Podrick is our master at arms, he is gentle but firm, I am sure he will teach you the basics with patience, so don’t be afraid”

“That’s all you learn here?” lady Arya asked, she didn’t sound impressed.

“U-um, well, we also have lessons with the maester… “Cat was nervous. “And…, oh yes! And, of course we learn stitching and dancing, I suppose you will favor those…” She hoped lady Arya wouldn’t be so disappointed by the prospect of living in Winerfell.

The girl chuckled, and walked towards the training yard. Cat was standing in confusion. “Come” demanded lady Baratheon. She picked a wooden sword from the rack, it was one of the light ones used for beginners, but she weighted it and examined it with a knowing eye.

“Let’s spar Cat, show me what I will learn in Winterfell” she held her sword in a strange position Cat had never seen, and had a strange glint in her eyes, defiant and cocky. Still Cat knew she couldn’t just spar with a guest with all her might, she was younger than her and smaller, and even if her gut told her otherwise, the young lady was probably inexperienced. At the same time, she couldn’t reject her, that would be rude. She decided to oblige and do her best even, lady Arya was going to join them in their practice for a year after all.

Cat picked a light wooden sword as well, but still it was wider and heavier than the one chosen by her opponent. She stood on guard and waited for lady Arya to attack first. But she didn’t. A couple of minutes passed and none of them made a move, the girl was impassible, but Cat started to feel awkward, wondering if she should just start or keep waiting. A couple more minutes passed and Cat guessed she could just begin as well, Ser Pod had always taught her to be cautious and keep a cool head, but they would stay there all day and Cat had other things to do.

So she attacked.

And in a second, lady Arya had already dodged her thrust and had her sword in Cat’s throat, she had been fast as a lighting yet, she remained calm and motionless.

Both girls stepped back, Cat with a heavy breathing more for the surprise than for the exertion, looking at lady Arya’s smirk and nod, she knew the bout wasn’t over yet. But this time Cat had no longer her other duties on mind, just the small girl with black hair and cold eyes.

Cat put a defensive stance this time and started walking in circles around the other girl. “She’s small and fast” she mused “She could hit me many times before I manage to land a hit” She remembered to keep a good distance just in case.

Lady Arya got tired of waiting, it seemed, because she changed her stance and attacked. Cat braced herself putting her sword as shield but suddenly the girl jumped quick as a cat and she was already behind Cat. She was quick enough now and blocked her attack, but certainly she wasn’t winning this bout either.

“Just keep your eyes on her, don’t let her hit you anymore” Cat told herself.

It was easier said than done though.

Of all he bouts they had, Cat could only win one in the end. She was overwhelmed by the girl’s speed and skill, it seemed otherworldly, like something happening in a bedtime story. However, the more they fought, the more Cat found the rhythm and could read her opponent’s moves. Finally, she could see an opening and blocking her thrust, Cat hit where she though she was going to jump afterwards and slashed hard and wide.

The young lady was hit and fell down panting and hugging her middle in pain. Cat was battered too but only allowed herself a couple of seconds of rest before hurrying to lady Arya’s side.

“Did I hurt her?” she was worried and scared “I didn’t hold back in that last one” She crouched and saw lady Arya gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes. Cat felt panic. “I am so sorry my lady! Please tell me you are alright!” Cat was about to start sobbing hovering over the other girl, not knowing what to do.

“I-I will fetch Master Wilfred! “Cat rose up looking around, hoping to spot anyone “I can’t leave you alone though. Please hang in there my lady!” She felt desperate and started rubbing her hands nervously, the pain on the places lady Arya had hit her had started to grow, but she ignored it because of her distress.

She heard a small laughter coming from below.

“Stop it!” lady Arya was laughing, and moaning for the pain at the same time “I am fine, this is nothing” She sat down and held her hand towards Cat, so she could help her up.

“A-Are you really well?” Cat eyed her with suspicion “Aye, I thought it was going to end up being a boring match, I guess I got over confident. It won’t happen again though, next time we spar, you won’t hit me even once” the girl was shaking the dust off her clothes, she no longer looked in pain.

“I. I am sorry I was not a good sparring partner” Cat lowered her head and felt embarrassed and humiliated. ‘She’s three years younger than me, and she’s already so strong’ Cat brooded.

“Oh! Don’t feel bad. You see, my lord father sent for a Water dance instructor and made me learn since I was but three. To be strong just like the lady Arya Stark, he said, have you heard of it? The sword style from Braavos?” That’s why Cat thought it was a fight out of a song. Yes, mother had told her stories her sister’s skills, it had been hard to imagine it just from a story, but now Cat could understand perfectly what mother had described.

“It’s a very different style than the one used here in Westeros, you are too slow and heavy to beat me. But you are strong, I’ll give you that, that last hit really hurt, and even though I hit you many times, you were still more worried about me than about your own pain, you have a good sense of fighting, my master would say. I wished he had come here with me, he could teach you”. Lady Arya was already walking back to the keep, while Cat just stayed back dumb founded.

“My lady mother doesn’t like it, you know?” lady Arya said “She says my father will turn me into a boy, but he doesn’t care, no even after my brothers were born” Cat didn’t know what to answer.

“Come on, I want you to show me around, I want to visit the crypts” lady Arya kept walking and Cat followed.

“We need the permission of her Grace my lady” Cat managed to say. “We will sneak in then, that’s what Arya Stark would do “the girl smirked and Cat wondered if her lord father had tought her that too.

Cat managed to convince the young lady to wait for a while to get mother’s permission. She granted it, and glanced at lady Arya with some sort of understanding. Cat guided her through the darkness of the place, explaining the funerary customs and some of the names of the old Starks buried there.

“Show me Arya Stark’s grave” In the silence of the crypts, the girl’s voice reverberated and it sounded as if coming from the graves. Cat pointed at an archway “The new graves are there”

There were six statues looming above them, all with a direwolf except for one. “On the left you can see Lord Eddard Stark and her wife the Lady Catelyn, the ones in the group of the right are Queen Sansa’s siblings, Arya Stark is accompanied by her direwolf”

“Nymeria” said lady Arya “I know the story” In the darkness, barely lighted by the torches, lady Arya looked just like Arya Stark, same clothes, same pose, as if she was her ghost.

“Is she really dead?” Cat felt perturbed by the question “She went south to King’s Landing and never came back, the Queen thinks she died, but they never found a body though”

“Well of course there would be no body, silly Cat, don’t you know what really happened?” lady Arya’s eyes glinted with the fire.

“King’s Landing was destroyed by Daenerys, right? Along with the Iron throne.” Cat knew that, but nobody spoke about the details.

“Everything disappeared” Lady Arya said as a matter of fact. “Now, there is only a charred desert in what used to be the city, the disaster even reached the Stormlands, my lord father took me there once, to the border of the destruction” lady Arya sounded amused “he said that a big wall of fire appeared and the explosion was so powerful the seas rose up and destroyed the coast, places like Tarth were washed away, Storm’s end was covered by the waves” Her eyes were wide as if she was staring at the doom.

Cat felt like she was hearing a tale, how could all that had happened? She understood now all the secrecy surrounding that event. So that’s how they had died, mother’s siblings?

“Tarly will tell you better, everyone has a different version, some even say a Dragon was born from under Dragonstone!” Arya was now pacing around the statues.

Cat had never seen King’s Landing, and she could not fathom such destruction, what does it really mean for a land to be wiped out, for people to turn into ash or to be washed away by the sea? Still she felt fear, fear from that kind of danger reaching her home, not even mother could protect her from that. And she felt uneasy, this girl didn’t seem to care and she had seen it, the desolation. Is it what Arya Stark would have done?

“She could have been your mother” lady Arya spoke after a moment “that’s what father tells me, but she is dead, with no body to mourn, Davos told me once my father looked for Arya Stark everywhere, hoping to hear news from the North, from Bravos, from any corner of the world, but in the end, he gave up and married my mother” lady Arya’s voice was barely noticeable.

“Arya Stark wouldn’t have done that, she would’ve looked in the Summer Islands, in the Asshai, across the Sunset Sea, don’t you think?” The flame faltered, making the shadows dance on the walls

“Father should have come here, not me, he should see it himself, that Arya Stark has a grave” Cat wondered if mother should visit the wasteland of Kings Landing too someday, she was also waiting for her sister, Cat was sure.

“There’s no one hidden here, let’s go back”

“Could she had been hoping to find the real Arya Stark hiding in the crypts?” Cat wondered.

And they walked back to the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I love your suggestions and theories!  
> I imagine Gendry would never stop loving Arya and would've liked to keep her memory alive. Certainly he would respect whomever he chose as a wife an would be a good father, however, the ghost of Arya's memory would haunt him for a long time.
> 
> Regarding KL, I imagine in this timeline, that Cersei had many backup plans, and she would have filled the city with industrial quantities of wildfire, which would had been lighted by Dogon's fire, causing an enormous explosion, the impact would have caused a tsunami as well,


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up!  
> A visit to Winertown

"Catelyn dear" the Queen said "I would like you to show Winter town to our guests today" they were breaking their fast in the hall, some days had passed since the arrival of the Tarly brothers and the other Arya, Hoster enjoyed the novelty of having southerners in Winterfell, they had come from so far away! He wondered if they felt too cold.

So far his favorite was the younger brother, Jon, he was boastful and merry, he didn't seem to mind the weather and was always up to explore and do all sorts of funny things, he was 13 but already tall and strong, the older Tarly, Sam was likeable enough, he was always curious about everything in the North, he would ask about the plants, animals, customs and all sorts of things. Especially if they were related to the wildlings. It seemed their mother was one once, Hoster thought they probably wanted to know more about them. 

The new Arya was a little bit like Alyanne, kind of boring, pretty enough and a proper lady, she was 8 but already acted like she was already grown. It was fun to see her acting even more snobbish than Alyanne as if they were the same age. She was Rickon’s age but wasn't interested in playing with them, she would rather stay with Alyanne or Jon, or just wander around by herself.

She surprised them all though, when she showed them her skills. 

She was as good as Cat riding a horse and was unmatched with the sword, she had learnt the water style of Braavos, apparently her father had sent for an instructor for her to learn since she was very little. Hoster preferred the normal style of swordplay used in the North, but new Arya's was quite flashy and fast, even Alyanne and the Queen seemed to be impressed by her.  
Perhaps the Queen would send for a bravoosi teacher too.

"Yes your Grace, we will leave as soon as possible if the guests are ready" Cat said leaving the table.

Hoster liked Cat, she was just a couple of years older than him, but she acted like a grown up, a nice one. She was like a big sister for all, and was really amazing how she could be so proper and gentle and at the same time so good at warrior like activities. An excellent rider and Archer and good with the sword too. She was quite odd as well, going around alone to play, they wondered why she never asked them to join her. 

"Can I go along, your grace?" little Arya asked.  
"I'm afraid not my sweeting, Cat tells me you still have a light fever" said the Queen, Little Arya pouted but did not throw a tantrum as she used to when she arrived a year ago.  
"Then I want to go!" Hoster said excited, he was always eager to go out.  
"I would like to go your Grace" corrected Alyanne rolling her eyes, she could be very annoying sometimes, Hoster hoped she would get married soon and annoy her husband instead.  
" You can go Hoster, but try to stay with Cat, I do not want to hear complaints from the villagers" Hoster was happy.  
They left not too long after, with cat and the guests Hoster and even Alyanne tagged along. Rickon stayed behind with little Arya.  
Cat was showing and explaining everything about Winter town. The Tarlys were very curious and Sam was even taking notes.  
Hoster enjoyed the stroll and looking at the people in the streets, the market stalls and all the different activities.

They reached the market square, which was quite animated. Lots of people surrounded them and greeted Cat and the lords. His Lord mother had told him how important it was to be close to your people, and the Queen knew this as well, she would send Cat often to the town to aid the villagers and sometimes even she would go herself. 

"Would you mind if you wait a second milords, my ladies?" Said Cat unloading her parcels  
"Or perhaps you would like to accompany me, Her Grace sent some goods to give away among some people in need." The lords were interested in that and helped her.

By then a group of people were waiting now in line, Hoster had helped before so he could recognize some of them. The old man with a lump, the widow with many children, some old warriors with different limbs missing, all crippled in some way or the other.

Sam Tarly was very interested in them, and asked questions about the wars, some of them answered but two others left.  
Hoster had asked them before too, they had interesting stories, but some of them seemed always scared of talking. 

" I think it's remarkable the Queen cares so much for her people" said Jon Tarly giving supplies to a white haired man who used a crutch and no eye and no hand. He sure must have had much to tell.

"Well, winter is hard for everyone my lord, and many of these people suffered much by the wars, I wish we could do more" Cat finished giving away the supplies, it seemed it had not been enough for everyone, so she promised the rest of the people, she would come again on the morrow.

The girls, Alyanne and the new Arya had been waiting behind, Alyanne looking uncomfortable as always with the smallfolk while the new Arya looked interested.  
They continued looking around the stalls and arrived at one selling dothraki sheep garments.

"Oh my! Are these real? " Sam Tarly asked excitedly while checking the goods.  
He was eyed warily by the man on the stall, and his children.  
"The best goods m'lord" a plump blond woman answered.  
"After the Long Night some of the dothraki warriors married Northern women and stayed here" Cat explained.

"Some just left children behind and were gone soon though, same as the wildlings, m'lady" said the woman laughing "I was one of the lucky ones who also kept the man!" The girls blushed at that.

"Well our Lord father was also lucky, he also kept his wildling wife!" Said Jon laughing with the woman.

"We always happy you visit golden Cat" spoke the man, Hoster always found the dothraki man quite interesting, even if most people were wary of him and his children.

On the way back the guests seemed pleased with the visit, but already wishing to get inside near the fire. Hoster felt bad for the new Arya, she would have a hard time in Winterfell getting used to the cold.  
Hoster saw the man with the crutch again looking at them, maybe he wanted to talk to Sam after all.  
He didn't approach them anyway and they left Winter town.  
"I really enjoyed the visit, Catelyn, I would very much like to write to my Lord father and tell him about it" Sam Tarly had been taking notes about everything, quite boring if you asked Hoster.

"Perhaps we could propose this kind of aid in the six kingdoms, at least in the Reach, don't you think brother?" Jon was talking with Alyanne then. " I don't think that could work Sam, Winter town is quite small in comparison, it would be difficult to do it personally" Jon scratched his head.

"I understand you my Lord, the Queen and I used to come often when I was little, there were even fewer people then, but a lot more needed help, now, she is very busy with important matters, so she sends me, but I'm afraid it's never enough" Cat seemed thoughtful.

"I remember once we visited the market, she was not named queen yet, but still I was overwhelmed by all the people eager to meet her, I must had been five or six and I remember the man we saw. Today, the one without an eye and a hand, I think his hair wasn't completely white then, he even cried when he saw us" She smiled then

"I was a little scared, but I thought he might have been hungry and gave him a bread roll, I wish I could help others like that" they were approaching the gates by then Little Arya and Rickon were waiting for them outside.

"You are very kind Catelyn, a golden Cat indeed" said Jon Tarly with a wide smile, and Hoster saw with a mixture of amusement and jealousy that Cat turned red as a beet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! So the kids ae visiting Wintertown , I picture Sansa worried about protecting her people but also giving a good image, Ned Stark had the North loyalty because he was a good ruler and everyone tought of him as an honourable person. She knows she needs to show her people that she will protect them and care for them.  
> Also, given the dothraki were for a good while in Winterfell, perhaps a few of them stayed behind, and also some Wildlings, of course most of them would go back to their own home and customs, but as it happens in real life, there is always someone who stays back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Sam look for mushrooms

"So tell me again, Cat" they were walking by the stream looking for mushrooms.  
" What Happened after the dragon attack? Before the crowning of the Queen? " He was taking notes in a small book he always kept with him. Cat had already told him of what she remembered of the coronation and the first years of the northern kingdom.

"Well, I was but a babe, her Grace has told me that she came back to Winterfell and started inhabiting the place, in the middle of winter there were no news from the South, nor from the surviving lords, so she kept in hiding for a while. Perhaps two or three years passed, because I have some vague memories" Cat rested her head on her hand trying to think harder " I remember Ser Podrick arrived and shortly after he brought the smallfolk. I think that's when her Grace hung up the Stark banner and lighted the beacon as a sign that Winterfell was standing and to guide the people to safety, that's what she told me" Cat crouched and examined a good looking mushroom in the ground 

  
"Oh yes! I have heard that part. The lighting of the beacon and the banner was seen as a symbol of Hope in the North, the lords arrived shortly after right?" Lord Samwell crouched as well to draw a sketch of the mushroom, Cat had seen his drawings before and they were quite good. She wished she had that talent.

  
"Yes, first it was Lord Manderly, then Lady Hornwood, with her nephew Larence Snow, then ... " Cat yawned, she had woken up earlier that day in order to accompany lord Samwell, he wanted to see the mushrooms you could find during winter in the North, and Cat was eager to ask him about the doom of King’s Landing, however so far he had been the only one making questions. "Then mmm I think lord Whitehill and lady Karkstark arrived at the same time" she was starting to doze. The day wasn't too cold and the winter sun was shining above, she felt its weak warmth caressing her cheeks and dragging her to slumber.

  
She started dreaming on lords and ladies kneeling in front of mother and acclaiming her as Queen in the North

  
"Catelyn? " Cat jumped and found lord Tarly looking intently at her.  
"Oh I must have fallen asleep, sorry my lord" the young man just chuckled.

 " No worries, I was just asking about Ser Brienne of Tarth, the details of her death are quite confusing, down south some say she died fighting in King’s Landing, others that she perished during the attack on Winterfell, but in reality nobody knows for sure, she could be alive now, beyond the wall with the wildlings for all we know" Sam guffawed at his own words, for they were absurd." Of course she would've never abandon Queen Sansa, much less in times of danger”.

  
Cat knew the story though, from mother's mouth.

  
"Ser Brienne of Tarth died in Winterfell, protecting her Queen" Cat said " her Grace told me that while most of the Northmen were down south fighting, some people wanted to turn her in to Daenerys to be spared of her revenge, after Jon Snow, I mean Jon Stark the Queen’s brother, opposed the dragon Queen. Ser Brienne defended her, sacrificing herself " Cat had cried when mother told her this story.  
"Then the northern lords were not as loyal to her as one would think. I suppose that in front of fiery death, loyalty and oaths become unimportant" He seemed thoughtful, and stopped writing for a second.  
  
Cat felt bad at what he had said, the North not loyal? Were they only backing mother as long as no menace would come? Somehow she felt attacked by this notion. All the lords and ladies in the North loved mother, Cat was sure of it, Samwell Tarly continued scribbling and the sound of his quill irked her.

  
" Those men were cowards” Cat found herself quite labored, as if explaining would make things right. “The true Northmen are loyal to the Starks, to Queen Sansa” Cat felt the heat rising to her cheeks, she was a northerner too.

 

“I am sure they are loyal now, and even during wartime, but in extremely dire times, people are afraid, and they would do anything to save their own lives, the lives of their families no matter how despicable” Samwell Tarly was looking at her, no longer smiling but still, Cat could see gentleness in his eyes. He was right and Cat hated it.

 

“Ser Brienne didn't falter though, not even Dragon fire stopped her from protecting her lady” Cat’s voice was barely a whisper and she couldn’t see him in the eye. In dire times, and in doubt, Ser Brienne would be a gleaming light of hope, always.

  
"Well of course, Ser Brienne was something else” he young man smiled now “all testimonials agree with that, all the way from the Stormlands to Winterfell. My lord father saw her fight and he says she was incredibly strong. It makes me wonder how could she had been killed in combat? Was she wounded or sick? " Suddenly he looked a lot like his brother Jon and Cat felt an unwelcomed blush.

 

“Queen Sansa told me she had been outnumbered and ambushed, it was all she could do to fight till death to save her” Cat was now playing with a stick on the frozen ground, the mood had become gloomy, even the sun had hidden. 

  
"Her Grace told the remaining people that she did not want anyone else sacrificing themselves for her, so she ordered them to leave Winterfell and hide, she would stay back and face the dragon Queen" Samwell Tarly was now blowing his breath into his cold hands, Cat thought that maybe they would be going back soon, but he just mixed the ink to stop it from freezing and continued writing.

““Do you know their names?” Cat wasn’t sure what he was referring to “The names of those who attacked the Queen, and who was there when it happened? It’d be interesting to hear them too” Cat was surprised he was still going on with the research, his brother, Jon Tarly and Arya Baratheon, couldn’t last too long outside, southerners as they were.

“Mmm… her Grace just told me they were foot soldiers, and that after they ran away she never saw the people who were left in Winterfell again, perhaps they went back to their homes or they could have died through the winter, you will have to ask the Queen yourself my lord.”

The young lord Tarly frowned and reread his notes. “So, there are no other witnesses? I understand the circumstances were extreme, but when everything was settled, why didn’t Queen Sansa made public Ser Brienne’s death? It makes me wonder if her Grace is hiding something” The weather was getting cloudier and darker as time passed “… It could be she doesn’t want it to be known that some of her own people tried to betray her…”

Samwell Tarly kept talking, now more to himself than to Cat, her head was dizzy and she felt angry at him. How could he say all those things as if it was not important? Why did he had to ask so many questions about mother’s decisions? She had never thought about questioning her. Never. She trusted mother, she would never lie to her or to anyone. Whatever decision mother made was for the good of the North, for the safety of its people.

Oh! but Cat had questioned mother many times.

That realization hit her like a stone.

He was right, and Cat knew it.

She had asked herself many times if what mother told her was true. Even if she herself would never accept t, even if she didn’t allow herself to harbor any doubt. Because if she started doubting mother once, then she would have to doubt everything.

The wind started blowing and Cat feared it might start snowing soon. Or perhaps it was just her imagination and truly all she felt was a reflection of her own troubled heart.

Suddenly Samwell Tarly   appeared to have made a realization “… What if… Ser Brienne did not die after all… or not as the Queen says anyway?” His eyes were wide open and looking at Cat without really looking at her.

But Cat wasn’t looking at him either anymore, her attention was focused in containing the boiling thoughts inside her head.

“This opens a lot of possibilities! So fascinating! Even without taking into account her relationship with Jaime Lannister… this will be a great mystery to solve…” It had started snowing then, but neither of them seemed to notice. The young man enthralled in his own amusement while Cat felt desolated and not really standing there.

If mother had lied about Ser Brienne of Tarth, her savior and friend, her most loyal knight, she could have lied about everything. If she did not care about keeping the truth of such an important person what would mean to lie about an insignificant girl?

“Catelyn? Are you all right? She heard his voice as if coming from underwater. “…yes” she heard herself say. “Let’s go back to the keep, it’s snowing” he said and started putting his notes and writing tools into his bag. She started walking by inertia, her feet carrying her back home on their own.

When they were almost by the gates, Samwell Tarly asked “By the way Cat, I heard you were born here, in Winterfell, how did you end up as the Queen’s companion? Who were your parents?” Cat must have looked at him quite sadly, because Samwell Tarly blushed and lowered his eyes. “I am sorry; I apologize”.

The wind blew harder and the snow was already dusting their hair and robes, and there, at the gates, she saw mother waiting for her.

“Cat! My child come inside! “Her auburn hair was being ruffled by the wind, she held her arms open for Cat when they reached the keep, and after making sure Samwell Tarly was tucked inside to get warm, mother covered Cat in a cloak and held her hands.

“My my! Catelyn you did not even bring your gloves! Your hands are freezing” She said while leading her inside. Cat basked in the warmth of mother and closed her eyes hoping the snow would hide her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up!  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting.  
> I imagine Samwell to be some sort of historian/Naturalist, and eager to learn everything about the North. Also trying to help his father Sam complete his record of the recent history of Westeros and all the wars. As it happens with real historical figures, sometimes there are many versions and contradicting stories about them. Specially during war time. I think people like Brienne, would quickly become a legendary figure, and in some generations scholars would wonder if all the tales told about her were true.  
> On the other hand, as children we think that our parents can't lie and that what they say is true always, as you grow, you start to realize that they have failings too and that they can lie. However it's important that you still know you are loved by them.


End file.
